El nuevo mundo
by SSJ123GOHAN
Summary: Gohan es absorbido por un portal mientras combatía contra buu que sorpresas le esperan del otro lado del portal entren para descubrirlo... sera un gohanxkurenai pero eso puede cambiar depende de ustedes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola vengo con este crossover entre dbz y naruto soy nuevo en esto así que por favor me dicen que les pareció así sabré como mejorar gracias.**

**Ni db/dbz/dbgt o naruto me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

¨hola¨ **hablar**

¨_hola_¨ **pensar**

¨**hola**¨ **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

Una figura yacía allí volando sobre un espacio negro donde quiera que volteara vería que solo avía oscuridad nada de luz, lo extraño era que a pesar de ser tan oscuro se podría ver la figura era alto con ojos negros y cabello igual de oscuros llevaba un gi naranja o lo que quedaba de ella, muñequeras azules botas de combate negras y un cinturón color azul junto con sus pantalones anaranjados.

Gohan el nombre de la figura yacía inmóvil allí recordando lo que avía pasado ase unos mementos y la razón de porque se encontraba allí….

**^^ECENA ANTERIOR^^**

En medio del campo desierto se podrían ver 2 figuras uno mirando al otro la primera figura era la misma que se encontraba en el espacio negro la otra era una figura alta tenía el color de su piel rosa pantalones blancos con un cinturón negro con una ``m`` en el medio tenía una cola en su cabeza del mismo color de su piel en todo su cuerpo se podrían ver pequeños agujeros, esa criatura también conocida como buu.

¨así que tú eras esa energía que sentí antes?¨ pregunto buu mirando al recién llegado, buu estaba decepcionado era la misma persona que se avía enfrentado antes mejor dicho su otro yo mas débil se avía enfrentado y no era ni de lejos una amenaza en aquel entonces, pero ahora podía sentir su ki era enorme más grande que el de él, no lo admitiría pero sabía que era más fuerte, tal vez solo estaba delirando ya lo avía dejado al borde de la muerte una vez podría hacerlo otra vez.

¨….¨ gohan no contesto solo miraba a buu con una mirada seria, esto solo irrito mas al monstruo rosa estaba a punto de decir algo de nuevo pero una voz lo interrumpió.

¨gohan no pelees con buu puedes a ver echo mas fuerte pero aun no tienes posibilidad¨ grito la voz que provenía de un hombre muy alto con un gi morado, también llevaba una capa blanco con dos hombreras sobre sus hombros, picolo avía estado viendo la lucha de goten y trunks contra buu el fue testigo de lo que el monstruo es capaz de hacer, los niños que estaban alado de picolo asintieron, ellos pelearon con buu se avían fusionado en gotenks para ganarle parecía que estaban a la par pero lamentable mente la fusión solo dura 30minutos y goten y trunks tenían que esperar una hora para volver a fusionarse lamentablemente aun no pasaba esa hora.

¨no se preocupen chicos yo me encargare de el¨ contesto gohan con arrogancia rompiendo la mirada con buu y darles una sonrisa confiada.

Picolo estaba en shock desde que conocía a gohan y eso que avía sido bastante tiempo conocía al chico que actuara así como estaba ahora, ¨_es realmente gohan?_¨ se pregunto el namek, gohan avía aumentado mucho su poder eso era seguro pero esa confianza y arrogancia era lo que perturbaba a picolo, ¨_solo espero que el poder no se te suba a la cabeza chico_¨ pensó picolo antes de ponerse a ver que sucedería.

¨bueno buu en que estábamos… a ya me acorde, en que venía a matarte¨ dijo gohan con confianza, buu lo miro estaba furioso este chico lo estaba cabreando mucho.

¨enserio crees que me vas a matar?¨ pregunto buu a lo que dijo gohan, esto solo hiso que gohan sonriera a buu no era una sonrisa de felicidad eso es seguro es más bien una sonrisa divertida y con confianza.

¨no pienso buu… estoy seguro de ello¨ dijo gohan con la misma sonrisa y arrogancia, esto hiso que buu se dispusiera a atacarlo molesto de que este chico le hable de esa manera.

Gohan estaba preparado para el ataque poniendo su mano arriba atrapando la mano rosa de buu hubo un pequeña onda expansiva al chocar las manos, buu miro a gohan sorprendido seguro que avía mejorado ese golpe abría por lo menos sacarlo a bolar como lo hiso el buu gordo pero ahora lo avia detenido con tanta facilidad.

¨esa es toda tu fuerza buu?¨ pregunto gohan fingiendo un bostezo, esto irrito más aun a buu claro no era su verdadera fuerza pero este chico le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

¨no idiota pero si en verdad quieres ver mi verdadero poder te lo mostrare, jajjajajajajaja¨ dijo buu mientras soltaba una carcajada, seguro que cuando viera su poder se pondría a llorar pidiéndole perdón.

Gohan solo miro a buu sabia lo que pensaba y gohan decidió seguirle el juego.

¨claro buu¨ dijo gohan, picolo goten y trunks solo podía ver a gohan con miedo, gohan se avia vuelto loco y buu tenía más poder, eso asusto a los tres.

¨bueno tu lo quisiste¨ dijo buu ahora con una actitud arrogante, se alejo unos pasos de gohan, ¨haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¨ empezó a gritar cargando más poder del que tenia, la tierra empezó a temblar, rocas podían ser vistas flotando como si la gravedad no importara, las nubes se avían arremolinado encima de buu como si un huracán estuviera siendo anunciado, rayos desde las nubes se podrían ser vistos y los vientos eran feroces haciendo que picolo, trunks y goten patinaran a causa de el viento, solo gohan se quedo como si nada le afectara solo mirando lo que buu asía.

Buu termino de expulsar su poder soltando un último gruñido terminando con los eventos que avía creado y sacando una luz muy intensa de color amarillo cegando a todos temporalmente incluso a gohan pero permaneció tranquilo como siempre, al aclararse la vista todo el mundo podía ver a buu no había cambiado en nada pero al sentir el poder de buu se sobresaltaron todos a acepción de gohan.

¨n-no pued-de ser-r su poder a aum-mentado de una m-manera colosal¨ grito picolo tartamudeando en el miedo al sentir el increíble poder de buu, goten y trunks no eran la esepsion estaban temblando de miedo este monstruo solo estaba jugando con ellos solo podían ver la pelea por venir esperando lo mejor y que gohan podría vencerlo.

¨que chico asustado mucho, tienes miedo de venir a atacarme¨ dijo buu mas como una afirmación que una pregunta, gohan solo lo miro sin estar perturbado por lo que podía ver, oír y sentir.

¨no será al revés?¨ pregunto gohan ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro, eso molesto mucho a el sin más que decir se apresuro a atacar a gohan nuevamente.

Gohan sabía que venía y se preparo detuvo el golpe con su mano derecha, buu siguió con una patada a la cabeza pero gohan la detuvo levantando la mano izquierda como si estuviera contestando un celular, buu salto asía atrás tratando de poner distancia entre el y gohan.

¨_esto será más difícil de lo que pense_¨ dijo buu en su mente, sin previo aviso buu desapareció y reapareció detrás de gohan listo para dar un golpe en su cabeza gohan solo se quedo allí hasta el último momento movió la cabeza a un lado asiendo que el brazo de buu pase por un lado pero no se detuvo allí aprovechando que el brazo de buu estaba a su alcance lo agarro con sus manos asiendo que buu se estrellara en el suelo creando una nube de polvo, al aclararse buu estaba tirado allí sin poder creer lo que avía pasado.

¨_cómo es posible?_¨ pensó en pánico, gohan lo vio allí en medio del mini cráter que avía formado.

¨ya puedes ver la diferencia entre nuestros poderes?¨ pregunto gohan mirando al buu, buu rompió de su estado de pensamiento ahora con cara de enojo salto del cráter al aterrizar salió volando a gohan tirando golpes patadas todo lo que se le ocurriera tratando de dar a este chico, gohan solo suspiro y empezó a esquivar y bloquear los golpes, desviando ráfagas de energía que buu le lanzaba, arto de eso decidió actuar se agacho en uno de los golpes de buu y tubo acceso a su estomago lo que gohan aprovecho plantando su puño en su estomago asiendo que el monstruo rosa a doblarse y agarras su estomago en el dolor.

Picolo, trunks y goten estaban en shock buu estaba en el dolor y con solo un golpe eso era posible.

¨_donde gohan/hermano se avía vuelto tan fuerte?_¨ es lo que pasaba en la mente de los tres al ver la pelea enfrente de ellos.

¨huug c-como¨ empezó buu en la confusión, ¨como es-s eso pp-posible¨ termino no creyendo lo que estaba pasando, gohan solo lo miro retorciéndose de dolor.

¨eso es simple, es porque soy más fuerte que tu ¨ dijo gohan con la misma arrogancia, buu al escuchar esto se puso de pie olvidándose del dolor.

¨no estás mintiendo¨ grito salto asía atrás después de estar lo suficiente alejado levanto las manos ahuecando a su lado y empezó a gritar unas palabras que los presentes estaban más que familiarizados.

¨**KA**¨ empezó buu, picolo estaba sudando si es energía toca la tierra era el fin eso es seguro.

¨**ME**¨ continuo al aparecer una pequeña luz azul en sus manos, gohan solo veía a buu esperando el ataque que su padre le enseño.

¨**HAME**¨ buu llego al final sintiendo todo el poder del kamehameha en sus manos extendió las manos soltando la gran cantidad de energía que avía reunido.

¨**HAAAAAAAA**¨ Termino de sus manos salió un as de energía azul del tamaño de buu en dirección a gohan, picolo goten y trunks estaban terrados viendo el rayo dirigirse a gohan.

Gohan se quedo allí sin siquiera parpadear el rayo estaba a punto de llegar a su cuerpo cuando extendió una mano y desviar la energía hacia el espacio desapareciendo mientras se alegaba, **BOOOOM, **después una luz cegadora cubrió la tierra, al despejarse la luz se podía ver todo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Picolo, trunks y goten estaban con las mandíbulas en el suelo.

¨e-ese es g-gohan?¨ pregunto trunks aun no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían, goten y picolo solo pudieron asentir con la cabeza.

Buu estaba enojado era obvio para el que avía sido superado como podía pasar esto el es el ser mas fuerte en el universo como podía existir alguien así.

¨_tengo que pensar en algo_¨ pensó con miedo, gohan quien estaba arto de esperar se lanzo a buu atrapándolo por sorpresa dándole golpes y patadas combinadas buu solo podía gritar en los golpes que gohan le daba le dio una patada en la cabeza lo que le hace que se valla volando estrellándose en una montaña, gohan espero que saliera, buu sabia que no podía pegarle a gohan si iva cuerpo a cuerpo asi que decidió usar el ataque sorpresa, de la nada una explosión estallo donde buu estaba enviando rocas y polvo a todas direcciones.

Gohan se cubrió con su brazo del polvo justo en ese momento buu apareció enfrente de gohan el abrió la boca tolo lo que pudo reuniendo energía en la boca dispuesto a darle a gohan a quemarropa, lo que no esperaba era que gohan uso su otra mano para taparle la boca creando así una explosión en el cuerpo de buu, **boom.**

La explosión era menos ruidosa pero no obstante se podía oír, buu se quedo allí con incredulidad en todo su rostro, estaba balanceándose de un lado al otro con agujeros que se veían de su cuerpo no eran los mismos agujeros que ya tenía, eran nuevos cortesía de la explosión de ellos salía humo.

Gohan se acerco lentamente a buu con la intensión de poner fin a lo empezado, estaba a punto de llegar cuando de la nado todo empezó a temblar, mirando de donde venia el temblor se dio cuenta que era buu estaba asiendo algo tal vez tratando de llegar a mas poder, una inspección mas de cerca vio que su rostro estaba furioso más que furioso gohan podía sentir la energía subiendo a niveles increíbles.

¨**COMO PUEDE SER QUE EL GRAN BUU SEA UMILLADO DE ESTA MANERA NO TE LO PERMITIRE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**¨ Su voz avía cambiado a una mas monstruosa al momento en que empezó a gritar gohan juro que escucho algo romperse en el interior de buu.

¨**AGHHHH**¨ Esta vez el grito se volvió más como un grito de dolor que de furia, gohan sabia que algo le estaba pasando a buu, de la nada buu empezó a ser succionado por su estomago asiendo la escena grotesca.

Todos solo podían mirar con horror como buu era tragado por su propio estomago, de repente empezó a brillar anunciando que iba a explotar.

¨todo el mundo abajo¨ grito gohan a todo pulmón dándose cuenta el primero de lo que iba a pasar, picolo, goten y trunks no lo dudaron dos veces antes de cubrirse con lo primero que vieran, gohan en cambio no tubo tanta suerte ya que exploto justo en el momento que saldría volando.

**BOOOOOOOOMMMMM, **retumbo la tierra, parecía ser que la explosión no fue los suficientemente fuerte como para destruir la tierra o peor a un el universo, pero después de que la luz cegadora se apagara solo se podía ver un gran cráter en medio de donde avían estado buu y gohan.

De los escombros de roca salió un picolo maltratado y ensangrentado con un goten y trunks aparentemente inconscientes en sus brazos, empezó a buscar cualquier señal de gohan o buu pero no podía detectar en lo mas mínimo empezó a entrar en pánico.

¨_gohan-n avia m-muerto_?¨ pensó con pánico, uso sus sentido ki tratando de encontrarlo pero nada no estaba en ningún lugar, ¨_l-la explosión lo avía m-matad-do?_¨ esas son la preguntas que pasaban por su mente estaba triste una lagrima bajo por su parpado cerrado al pensar en su alumno y amigo aparentemente muerto.

**^^FIN DE LA ECENA^^**

Eso es lo que avía pasado al joven que se encontraba dentro del vacio llevaba una hora en este vacio una hora desde que se avía despertado para encontrarse un espacio que no avía nada pura oscuridad y el.

¨_así que este es donde vas después de morir_¨ pensó solo el no sabía que avía pasado después de la explosión solo estaba seguro de una cosa, que la tierra estaba a salvo el sabia que la explosión no destruiría la tierra pero eso no quiere decir que no sea poderosa avía dejado a gohan todo ensangrentado, huesos rotos y con su gi semi destruido solo llevaba los pantalones con un gran agujero en su rodilla derecha, la izquierda tenia arrancado la parte de abajo solo tiras cuelgan de su tobillo lastimado, la parte de arriba no estaba dejando al descubierto su torso marcado pero ensangrentado.

Lo que gohan no sabía es que al momento de la explosión lo dejo gravemente herido y perdió el conocimiento, buu exploto mientras su cabeza y su torso estaba succionado por su estomago.

Lo que avía pasado es que al buu liberar tanta energía y gritar a todo pulmón avía abierto un portal dentro de su cuerpo asiendo que succionara todo a su paso el portal era minúsculo pero aun así podía jalar cualquier cosa arrastrándola a ella con cada cosa que succionaba mas grande se acial succionar a buu dentro de el se hiso inesperadamente grande como el tamaño de buu gohan al estar cerca de donde el portal es se llevo dentro el portal no pudo mantenerse asiendo que se cierre.

Repentinamente otro portal se abrió revelando un paisaje boscoso con arboles demasiado grandes, gohan estaba asombrado por los arboles enormes pero eso no era el momento tal vez esa era una manera de salir de aquí o tal vez era una ilusión, gohan no lo sabía pero no tenía intención de quedarse a averiguar.

Trato todo lo que pudo para llegar allí olvidándose del dolor y llegar a el lugar ese lo que no se dio cuenta es que mientras se dirigía asía allí tres esferas avía impactado en su espalda asiéndole gritar en dolor y salir disparado a el portal, a causa de las heridas que ya tenia y al ser golpeado por tres orbes que parecían energía eso hiso a gohan caer en la inconsciencia una vez mas mientras pasaba al otro lado del portal.

**-o-**

**Bueno que les pareció el primer capítulo ?.. No se ustedes pero creo que la escena de la pelea fue muy corta, pero en fin espero les guste ^_^ **

**No me acuerdo bien de que edad era gohan en la saga buu creo que es de 17 sin contar el año en la cámara del tiempo, si me equivoco díganme.**

**Si se preguntan que le paso a buu tendrán que esperar tengo algo planeado para buu.**

**Las mayorías de las historias que he leído de dbz y naruto empiezan cuando naruto ya está en la escuela así que esta historia empezara cuando naruto es de 4 años.**

**Díganme que les paresa mi opinión pero si quieren que sea cuando naruto este yendo a la academia ninja lo hare ustedes deciden, chau... ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola soy yo de nuevo pienso que si le gusto la idea que tengo así que seguiré con la idea original espero sea de su agrado.**

**Ni db/dbz/dbgt o naruto me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

¨hola¨ **hablar**

¨_hola_¨ **pensar**

¨**hola**¨ **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

**Dimensión de dbz**

**Planeta supremo**

Cuatro figuras se encontraban alrededor de una bola de cristal habían sido testigos de los que acontecimientos que habían sucedido en la tierra, no podía creer lo que habían visto gohan junto con el monstruo conocido como buu habían desaparecido en la explosión, lo más extraño era que buu estaba siendo tragado por su propio estomago antes de empezar a brillar y explotar.

¨q-que a ocurrido-o¨ pregunto un extraterrestre alto de color rosa tenia orejas puntiagudas y cara arrugada el llevaba dos aretes en sus orejas, su pelo blanco le caía asta su espalda, usaba un traje de color rojo con hombreras de los dos lados del mismo color una camiseta de manga larga de color azul marino bajo su traje, con pantalones del mismo color.

¨parece ser kibito, que gohan y buu han muerto¨ contesto una voz más vieja como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, esta persona era muy vieja su piel es de color purpura claro al igual que la primera persona tenia orejas puntiagudas con dos aretes en las orejas solo que el tenia un mechón blanco que se veía en su cabeza, el llevaba un traje del mismo diseño que kibito solo que era de color azul oscuro y sin hombreras.

¨pero como es esto posible antepasado?¨ pregunto otra voz, esta persona era una copia exacta de la segunda solo que esta era más joven y con mas pelo, ¨que hiso buu a gohan?¨ continuo tratando de procesar lo que había pasado.

Solo una figura estaba cayada sin decir una palabra, esta persona a diferencia de las tres era muy parecido a un humano de pelo negro ojos del mismo color el llevaba un gi de lucha naranja con una camiseta azul oscuro debajo un cinturón y muñequeras del mismo color, esta persona no era otro que son goku, el no podía creer lo que veía su hijo más grande acababa de desaparecer con buu.

¨no estoy seguro pero creo que buu se enojo tanto que exploto¨ comenzó el viejo kai no tan seguro de lo que había pasado, ¨_pero algo no está bien sentí una perturbación en el universo en el momento en el que buu estaba gritando_¨ continuo en sus pensamientos tal vez solo se imagino cosas.

¨como puede ser esto… gohan esta muerto?¨ gruño goku el no era el tipo enojón pero al ver a su hijo morir no podía contener su enojo, ¨_como podía pasar esto… porque no lo vi antes_¨ pensó con tristeza mirando la esfera de cristal que mostraba una imagen de picolo y los niños sanos.

**-o-**

**Con picolo**

Picolo había dejado a goten y trunks descansar en una roca mientras veía la tierra destruida, el no podía creer lo que había pasado su alumno y amigo era aparentemente muerto junto con buu.

¨_no puedo creer lo que paso_¨ pensó mientras se concentraba en encontrar cualquier firma ki, ¨buu dejo este planeta desierto… lamentable mente no podremos regresar todo a la normalidad¨ continua sin poder encontrar ni una señal ki, estaba a tan concentrado cuando unas pisadas lo sobresaltaron asiendo que se diera vuelta a ver quién era.

¨dende?¨ pregunto aturdido había pensado que buu mato a todos en el mirador, ¨pero cómo?¨ volvió a preguntar sin poder creer que el namek mas joven había sobrevivido.

¨hola picolo… pues veras antes de que buu nos pudiera encontrar me envió a la tierra diciendo que si yo muriera iba a ser el fin de todo¨ contesto dende con voz triste al recordar lo que buu había echo a sus amigos.

¨_ es un genio_¨ pensó picolo con sus esperanzas renacer, si dende estaba vivo eso quiere decir que las esferas del dragón aun existían y podían regresar todo a la normalidad, picolo estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando noto a un humano detrás de dende el tenía el pelo negro afro con bigote del mismo color llevaba un gi de lucha café con unos pantalones blancos esta persona era el llevaba a un perrito blanco en sus brazos.

¨_bueno parece que buu no tenía las agallas necesarias para matar a _¨ pensó picolo, ¨dende será mejor que nos pongamos a buscar las esferas del dragón para pedir a todos de vuelta a la vida¨ dijo picolo mientras sacaba el radar del dragón que llevaba todo el tiempo era un milagro que no había sido afectado por la explosión, dende solo asintió y se dispuso a buscarlas con picolo dejando a allí.

¨tú te quedas a cuidar a esos dos mientras regresamos¨ dijo picolo a quien solo pudo asentir con miedo, sin más que decir picolo y dende despegaron a buscar las esferas del dragón.

**-o-**

**En el planeta supremo**

¨miren dende está vivo¨ grito goku feliz de ver al namek joven, ¨seguro podemos regresar todo a la normalidad¨ dijo goku a los tres extraterrestres, shin y kibito solo podían asentir con sonrisas en sus rostros felices de el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos.

El viejo kai solo miro la esfera pensando en si volvería a la normalidad, ¨_tal vez no todo vuelva a la normalidad_¨ pensó mirando donde gohan y buu desaparecieron.

**-o-**

**Dimensión de naruto**

Una figura brincaba a gran velocidad de árbol en árbol en dirección a la aldea oculta de la hoja, el hokage había mandado a uno de sus anbu en la exploración del bosque prohibido al enterarse de 2 ninjas de nivel chuunin habían desaparecido misteriosa mente en el bosque prohibido.

La figura se detuvo en una rama mientras inspeccionaba la zona, esta figura era alta llevaba lo que parecía ser una camiseta que se pegaban a su piel no tenia mangas dejando al descubierto sus brazos, pantalones aguados del mismo color con una venda enredada alrededor de su pie derecho, un chaleco gris que cubría su estomago y pecho con dos placas de metal cubriendo sus manos también llevaba un tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo, su pelo de color plata parado en dirección asía arriba inclinado asía un lado, pero lo más extraño de esta figura era su cara ya que no se podía ver, estaba usando una máscara que tenía un parecido muy similar a una águila.

¨_se me hace tan extraño que desaparecieron un día antes de que orochimaru desapareciera_¨ pensó el anbu tratando de encontrar una señal que de a su paradero, al no encontrar nada se dispuso a irse hasta que…**Boooom**

Una colisión se oyó seguido por una ráfaga de viendo asiendo las ramas y hojas de los arboles a salir volando, el anbu solo podía mirar en shock y canalizar chakra en sus pies tratando de mantenerse de pie mientras luchando contra el viento.

Al terminar la perturbación el anbu sin pensarlo dos beses se dirigió a donde provenía la explosión.

¨_qué demonios fue eso?... eso no se parece a cualquier ataque que conozca_¨ pensó mientras se dirigía asía la explosión saltando de árbol en árbol, al llegar se escondió detrás de uno de los escombros que había, el anbu pudo notar a 5 ninjas todos usando la misma ropa que consistía en una camiseta azul cielo pantalones del mismo color y un chaleco gris abierto de la parte del medio, ¨_quiénes son?... no se parecen que pertenezcan a la aldea de la hoja_¨ pensó mientras los miraba, ¨_espera quien es el que está en medio del cráter_?¨ continuo al notar a un adolecente aparentemente de 18 años 1 año menor que él en medio del cráter, se veía que estaba inconsciente o muerto con cortes y contusiones por su cuerpo y con sangre saliendo de su cabeza, llevaba un gi de lucha color naranja o lo que queda de el solo quedaban sus pantalones, el anbu solo se quedo allí mientras las otras personas hablaban.

¨quien es este tipo?¨ pregunto uno de las 5 personas allí.

¨quien sabe… pero vieron de donde binó?¨ pregunto otro.

¨quién diablos sabe solo escuche un ruido y un maldito árbol me golpeo¨ contesto otra aparentemente enojado con lo sucedido.

¨yo digo que lo llevemos con orochimaru-sama¨ contesto otro.

¨sí creo que esto le puede interesar a orochimaru-sama¨ dijo el último, los otros 4 asintieron.

El anbu quien estaba oyendo toda la conversación se había dado cuenta que ellos no habían echo esto al sujeto pero al enterarse de orochimaru y su posible interés en esta persona no podía dejarlo que se lo llevaran.

¨_quien sabe que le aria_¨ pensó mientras saltaba de su escondite para a ser frente a los 5 sujetos, saco dos kunai lanzándoselas sigilosamente a dos de los ninjas, ellos no esperaban un ataque sorpresa así que fueron victima de los kunai incrustados en su garganta matándolos al instante.

¨maldita sea pagaras por eso?¨ grito uno de los 3 ninjas que quedaba lanzándose a el anbu con un cuchillo en mano, trato de herir al anbu pero el solo los esquivo o bloqueo con sus armas, el anbu salto lejos del tipo mientras sacaba otro kunai lanzándolo asía el.

¨si crees que eso va a funcionar te equivocas¨ le grito mientras desviaba el kunai con uno de los suyos lo que no sabía es que en el momento de lanzar el kunai el anbu había echo señales con las manos desapareciendo y apareciendo donde era el kunai, el ninja solo podía mirar con horror como el anbu le corto la garganta con un cuchillo.

¨quien sigue?¨ pregunto el anbu a los dos restantes tipos, ellos habían visto lo bueno que era este tipo y no iban a tener posibilidad, uno de los ninjas tiro una bomba de humo para escapar.

¨_no puedo dejar que escapen ellos pueden saber donde esta orochimaru_¨ el anbu dijo apresurándose a los dos ninjas lamentablemente se habían escapado, ¨maldición se escaparon¨ dijo el anbu mientras trataba de buscar cualquier señal de los ninjas.

Al no encontrar nada decidió ver al tipo que se encontraba en medio del cráter, ¨que fue lo que le paso?... y como demonios hiso eso?¨ pregunto a nadie en particular, bajo para verlo más descercas, tenía el pelo negro desafiando la gravedad parecía que estaba vivo pero en muy mal estado.

¨voy a llevarlo a la enfermería tal vez el hokage le pueda interesar¨ susurro mientras tomaba cuidadosamente el tipo en sus hombros y dirigirse asía la aldea.

Al llegar a la entrada espero a que abrieran, cuando abrieron se apresuro asía el hospital, entro al hospital y le grito al medico el médico no duro en llegar jadeando al ver al adolecente que el anbu llevaba.

¨se encuentra en mal estado por favor cúrelo¨ dijo el anbu al médico quien tomo a gohan y asintió al anbu, el anbu se dispuso a irse a avisar al hokage sobre el nuevo tipo.

**-o-**

**Con el hokage**

Una persona de 68 años, con una barba blanca el usaba una un manto de color blanco que le llegaba hasta las caderas por debajo del manto había otro solo que era rojo y cubría todo su cuerpo en la cabeza llevaba un sombrero triangular blanco con rojo y una letra pintada en el frente, el se encontraba asiendo papeleos de las misiones y asuntos de los clanes como normalmente lo asía hasta que la puerta se abrió rebelando a uno de sus mejores anbu, el lo había mandado a una misión el sabia que es uno de los mejores pero no esperaba que regresara tan rápido.

¨veo que ya terminaste la misión y dime… no encontraste nada? ¨ pregunto el anciano al anbu indicándole que pasara.

¨no hokage-sama pero encontré otra cosa¨ dijo el anbu al ahora conocido como el hokage, el hokage solo miro al anbu pensando en lo que podía encontrar como para dejar la misión.

¨y que sería eso?¨ pregunto el hokage preguntándose que el anbu había encontrado.

¨un tipo que se encuentra muy mal herido, el no parece ser de ninguna de las aldeas que conozco¨ dijo el anbu, el hokage solo podía acariciarse la barba blanca mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho su subordinado.

¨mmm… ya veo, pero dime que le paso, sabes?¨ pregunto el hokage.

¨no se que le paso yo solo iba tratando de encontrar alguna señal de los cuunin desaparecidos cuando una explosión me interrumpió me dirigí asía allá y vi al choco en el cráter junto con 5 ninjas mas parecían ser subordinados de orochimaro¨ empezó a contar el anbu asiendo una pausa para que el hokage absorbiera lo que dijo.

¨ya veo… pero dime porque dices que eran subordinados de orochimaru?¨ pregunto sarutobi ahora interesado al oír el nombre de orochimaru.

¨bueno pues porque ellos dijeron que tal vez le interese a orochimaru¨ dijo el anbu, el hokage solo podía imaginar lo que su subordinado le dijo.

¨ok porque no me llevas a ver a quien trajiste¨ dijo el hokage poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la entrada.

¨si hokage-sama vamos¨ contesto el anbu mientras salía y guio al hokage a la enfermería.

Al llegar le preguntaron al médico que había tomado al sujeto donde estaba el les dijo el lugar, sin más que decir se dirigieron a la habitación donde se encontraba.

**-o-**

**Dentro de la habitación**

Gohan se encontraba en la cama mientras el médico terminaba de poner vendajes en él, el estaba perturbado por todas las heridas que el muchacho joven tenía huesos rotos cortes moretones piel quemada no podía imaginar en lo que le pudo a ver pasado al chico.

¨_como es que está vivo después de esto_¨ pensó mientras termino de poner la ultima venda y mirar al chico inconsciente, sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió para revelar al anbu y al hokage.

¨hokage-sama, que hace aquí?¨ pregunto el médico no era normal que el hokage viniera al hospital.

¨hola solo vine a ver al chico¨ dijo el hokage mientras apuntaba a gohan, el médico solo parpadeo preguntándose qué quería el hokage con él, ¨así que dime como esta?¨ continuo el hokage mientras entraba y inspeccionaba al chico, el anbu solo se quedo recargado en la puerta mientras miraba.

¨pues ya se encuentra estable, pero nunca en mi vida había visto tal daño, huesos rotos, piel quemada, corten y contusiones por todo su cuerpo y la pérdida de sangré¨ dijo el médico mientras tomaba otra mirada de gohan, ¨me sorprende que siga vivo¨ continuo des pues de hacer una pausa.

¨gracias por la información, ya puedes retirarte¨ dijo el hokage, el médico solo asintió mientras salía de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de el.

El hokage miro al adulto joven quien se encontraba en la cama había sido vendado casi todo su cuerpo solo dejaba al descubierto sus pies su cabeza y sus manos, había tantas preguntas en su mente sin previo aviso el chico comenzó a gemir anunciando que iba a despertar, el anbu y el hokage solo miraron esperando a que se despierte y poder hacer preguntas.

**-o-**

**Mente de gohan**

El se encontraba en un vacio negro lo que recordaba era que él estaba tratando de lograr salir del vacío negro cuando 3 bolas de energías lo había golpeado en la espalda, era todo lo que recordaba.

De la nada gohan empezó a escuchar voces no eran familiar para el pero el solo quería ver a quien pertenecían, el mundo vacio se estaba desapareciendo mientras gohan podía escuchar más claro la voces.

**-o-**

**Mundo real con gohan**

Gohan empezó abrir los ojos, se sentía mejor que cuando estaba en el espacio pero no era ni de lejos en su cien por ciento, al abrirlos pudo notar dos figuras que lo miraban fijamente el no podía distinguir quienes eran ya que sus ojos apenas se estaban acostumbrando a la luz.

¨hola¨ dijo una voz amable pero vieja, gohan supuso que se trataba de una persona mayor y por el tono de su voz no se oía hostil.

¨hola¨ contesto muy bajo el no podía hablar bien se sentía muy débil pero su curiosidad por saber quiénes eran estas personas era más fuerte.

¨bueno parece que estas en mucho dolor joven… pero dime quien eres?¨ dijo la misma voz, gohan no estaba seguro de si decir el nombre pero que daño puede causar.

¨son gohan¨ contesto con el mismo tono débil, ¨y ustedes quiénes son?¨ continuo mientras su visión se había aclarado revelando a las dos personas enfrente de el.

¨Hiruzen Sarutobi¨ contesto mientras sonreía a gohan, ¨y soy el hokage de esta aldea¨ continuo después de haber echo una pausa, gohan solo asintió lentamente.

¨_así que estoy en un pueblo_¨ pensó al descubrir donde se encontraba, ¨y quien es él?¨ pregunto mientras miraba al tipo con la máscara de águila.

¨ese es un subordinado mío conocido como anbu¨ respondió, luego se volvió asía gohan para hacer otra pregunta, ¨así que… donde vives?¨ pregunto mirando al joven el sabría si el mentía por algo era hokage.

¨yo vivo en la región 439 en el monte pauz¨ contesto gohan, el hokage y el anbu solo lo miraban con cara de confusión ellos nunca habían oído una zona con ese nombre.

¨estas seguro?... yo nunca e oído una zona con ese nombre¨ pregunto el anbu que había estado callado todo el tiempo, gohan volteo asía el y asintiendo.

¨donde me encuentro?¨ pregunto gohan ahora él quería saber donde estaba.

¨tú te encuentras en el hospital de la aldea de konoha¨ contesto el hokage, gohan lo miro con cara de confusión nunca había oído de una aldea con ese nombre.

¨disculpa pero nunca e escuchado de ella¨ dijo gohan asiendo que los dos hombres a mirarlo con incredulidad este tipo no conocía konoha.

¨conoces la aldea de el sonido, la arena, la neblina, la lluvia?... alguna¨ pregunto el hokage a gohan, el no conocía a ni una de esas aldea empezó a entrar en pánico tal vez no estaba en su mundo.

¨no… conocen ciudad west o ciudad satan?¨ pregunto gohan esperanzado de que ellos supieran esas ciudades.

¨lo lamento pero no¨ eso era todo lo que gohan necesitaba saber pare darse cuenta de que no se encontraba en su mundo, ciudad west y ciudad satan eran dos de las más importantes ciudades del mundo la ciudad de west porque era la sede principal de capsula corp y ciudad satan por tener al supuesto salvador del mundo .

¨porque no descansas más tiempo, tal vez cuando te cures puedas recordar las cosas mejor¨ dijo el hokage a gohan el estaba asiéndole muchas preguntas al jove que acababa de despertar de una muerte obvia.

¨sí creo que sería lo mejor… gracias¨ dijo gohan, el hokage y el anbu salieron dejando a gohan solo y pensar en lo que se había enterado.

¨no puedo creerlo… pero este definitivamente no es la tierra o no la tierra que conozco¨ pensó gohan antes de cerrar sus ojos y tratar de descansar.

**-o-**

**Con el hokage y el anbu**

¨seguramente esta delirando nunca en mi vida e escuchado esos lugares¨ dijo el anbu al hokage.

¨no lo creo a pesar de estar en mal estado su mente está bien¨ dijo el hokage, el anbu solo lo miro mientras asía una pregunta.

¨tu crees que el este mintiendo?¨ pregunto, el hokage solo suspiro y miro por una ventana asía el cielo.

¨no… el si está diciendo la verdad¨ murmuro pero el anbu lo podía oír, ¨una cosa más¨ dijo mientras se volvía asía el anbu, ¨tú te encargaras de vigilarlo después de todo tu lo trajiste¨ termino con una sonrisa y se marcho en dirección a su oficina.

¨_lo que me faltaba tener que cuidar de alguien_¨ pensó con amargura, pero él estaba muy interesado en este tipo, ¨_de donde vino?¨_ termino de pensar mientras se dirigía a afuera del hospital.

**-o-**

**Que les pareció?... les gusto este capitulo?**

**Probablemente muchos ya se hayan dado cuenta quienes el anbu para los que no saben estén pendientes al siguiente capitulo.**

**Sobre buu les prometo que en el capitulo siguiente explicare que le paso.**

**Bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado… ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola que tal soy yo de nuevo con el cap.3 de el nuevo mundo espero lo disfruten**

**Ni db/dbz/dbgt o naruto me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

¨hola¨ **hablar**

¨_hola_¨ **pensar**

¨**hola**¨ **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

**En el bosque prohibido**

Una figura yacía allí sin poder moverse, esta figura parecía ser alta no llevaba camiseta solo unos pantalones blancos hechos trizas, lo más raro de la figura era que su color de piel era rosa, esta criatura conocida como buu estaba en mal estado y aparentemente inconsciente.

De repente la criatura de color rosa empezó a moverse de la nada se sentó con un sobresalto jadeando pesadamente y asiendo muecas de dolor, buu se puso de pie lentamente asegurando de no lastimarse al estar completamente de pie observo su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo.

¨donde te encuentras?¨ pregunto a nadie en particular, ¨creo que es en esa dirección¨ continuo mientras subía a los cielos tambaleándose y dirigirse a la dirección, al llegar buu pudo notar los arboles caídos y escombros de piedras en medio había un gran cráter de lo que parecía ser una colisión.

¨_donde esta_?¨ pensó tratando de buscar algo por todos lados, ¨_yo vi que aterrizo aquí donde esta ese maldito_¨ continuo en sus pensamientos, al no encontrar nada solo podía mirar el cráter y recordar lo que había sucedido

**Recuerdo de buu**

Buu había pensado que era su fin en el momento en el que su estomago estaba tragándolo, se sentía que dentro de él sus órganos estaban siendo succionados por algo, el no sabía que, al explotar todo se volvió borroso y finalmente todo se oscureció.

Al despertar para sorpresa de buu se encontraba en un espacio negro que no tenia fin, el se había regenerado solo mientras estaba inconsciente, pero se encontraba muy débil parecía ser que sus daños interiores le costaban mucho para sanar.

¨dónde estoy?¨ pregunto en voz baja y débil mientras miraba de un lado al otro, todo era tan confuso primero estaba luchando con el idiota ese y ahora se encontraba en un vacio negro aparentemente sin fin.

¨ese maldito me a de haber echo algo como lo odio¨ gruño mientras recordaba al tipo que le había humillado, ¨_como saldré de aquí?_¨ continuo en sus pensamientos mientras trataba de pensar en una solución, de la nada un portal se abrió revelando un paisaje con arboles demasiado grandes, buu miro el portal estaba a punto de ir asía él cuando una figura fu apareciendo desde el vacio en dirección al portal, buu quien estaba atento en todo momento se percato de la persona reconociéndola al instante, ¨_es ese maldito chico… parece que el también está atrapado aquí_¨ pensó mientras veía a gohan dirigirse a el portal, ¨_esta puede ser mi oportunidad para deshacerme de él y vengar la humillación que me hiso pasar… pero si tan solo_¨ continuo en sus pensamientos mientras trataba de seguir a la figura.

Gohan quien no era consiente se dirigía al portal extendiendo la mano para alcanzarlo, buu estaba detrás de él, vio a gohan casi llegar al portal si buu quería exterminarlo tenía que ser ahora.

¨_no tengo otra opción tendré que usar lo que queda de mi energía para deshacerme de esa plaga_¨ pensó mientras canalizaba energía y disparar 3 esferas de energía a gohan quien solo pudo gritar y salir disparado asía el portar inconsciente, ¨maldita _sea estoy más débil de lo que pensé_¨ continuo pensando, el portal empezó a cerrarse y buu al darse cuenta hiso lo posible para pasar por el portar cruzándolo justo en el momento en el que se cerro

Al salir del portal pudo ver a gohan cayendo a gran velocidad a la tierra culpa de las esferas de energía y la gravedad, buu también caía pero más despacio el pudo ver la gran colisión que causo gohan al aterrizar el sabía que no había muerto el solo sabía, por alguna razón no podía sentir su ki ni el de nadie en este planeta tal vez un efecto del viaje inter dimensional.

¨_Te encontrare y te destruiré_¨ ese fue su último pensamiento mientras caía a la tierra y creando una colisión mucho más pequeña que la de gohan.

**Fin del recuerdo de buu**

Buu se quedo en el mismo lugar des pues de haber recordado lo sucedido, el empezó a buscar el ki de gohan pero no lo podía sentir en ningún lugar de hecho no podía sentir el ki de nadie, buu no era tonto el sabia que se encontraba en otro mundo al ver la imagen de los arboles asumió que era un portal para llegar a otra dimensión, el ya había visto uno cuando peleo con gotenks.

¨_aun que lo encontrara como iba a luchar contra el_¨ pensó no quería admitirlo pero era ovio que gohan lo superaba, ¨_no te escaparas de mi gohan… un día regresare por venganza_¨ pensó por ultimo antes de salir volando a los cielos y perderse de vista.

**Con gohan**

Una luz amarilla entraba por la ventana de el cuarto, gohan se encontraba aun descansando de sus heridas él había descansado hasta la mañana siguiente, sabia que gracias a sus genes sayajin su cuerpo tardaría en curarse en semanas en un plazo de meses para el ser humano normal.

Gohan comenzó abrir los ojos cuando la luz le golpeo en su cara al abrirlos tardo poco en aclararse su visión, parecía que se encontraba en el mismo lugar que cuando había despertado, el tenia las esperanzas de que solo era un sueño pero parecía que era real.

¨creo que no era un sueño¨ murmuro mientras daba un vistazo al lugar las paredes grises con una puerta blanca de madera en una de las paredes, pudo notar otras dos camas alado de él pero parecían estar vacías, volteo asía su cuerpo él no se había dado cuenta pero parecía estar vendado por todos lados, no le sorprendía después de todo el daño que había recibido.

¨_como regresare a casa?_¨ pensó mirando por la ventana, gohan ya sabía que se encontraba en otro lugar no sabía muy bien donde estaba pero por lo que pudo recoger esta no era su casa, ¨_creo que la mejor pregunta sería si abra una manera de regresas?_¨ continuo mientras reflexionaba lo sucedido, de la nada la puerta se abrió asiendo a gohan para voltear para ver quién era.

¨veo que te has despertado¨ dijo la voz, gohan lo reconoció como el anbu de mascara de águila, el anbu entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él y dirigirse a la pared mas cercas de gohan.

¨si… creo que si¨ dijo gohan al sujeto lo vio por un momento antes de continuar, ¨como es que llegue aquí?¨ pregunto mientras esperaba que el enmascarado contestara, el anbu solo lo miro antes de contestar.

¨te encontré inconsciente en medio de un cráter en el bosque prohibido¨ contesto sin romper la mirada, ¨luego te traje a la aldea¨ termino después de haber echo una pausa, gohan solo pudo reflexionar sobre lo que dijo.

¨_seguramente fui el causante del cráter_¨ pensó mirando pensativamente, ¨ya veo¨ dijo al enmascarado, el anbu solo lo miro el había estado vigilando a gohan dando vueltas en ocasiones.

¨veo que te sientes mejor¨ dijo el anbu era cierto él podía notar a pesar de que gohan estaba vendado que el se veía mejor no como para levantarse y caminar pero si mejor, ¨imagino que por el aspecto de tu cuerpo eres un luchador¨ pregunto mas como una afirmación que una pregunta, gohan solo asintió con la cabeza no veía ningún problema con eso, el estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo pero esta vez era el hokage.

¨hola gohan parece que as despertado¨ dijo el anciano con voz dulce mientras entraba a la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

¨hola hokage-sama¨ dijo gohan el decidió usar el sama ya que este tal hokage era una figura importante en la aldea, ¨sí creo que ya me siento mejor¨ continuo mientras veía al hokage tomar asiento en la cama vacía del lado de gohan.

¨me alegro¨ dijo el hokage mirando a gohan luego se volteo asía el anbu, ¨veo que ya as eso un amigo¨ le dijo al anbu, el solo se quedo callado sin decir nada.

Gohan los miro con confusión, ¨_ya era su amigo?_¨ pensó pero al darse cuenta de la sonrisa burlona del hokage entendió que solo estaba jugando.

¨jajaja…no me hagan caso solo bromeo¨ dijo el hokage a los dos, luego se volvió asía gohan, ¨gohan podría acerté mas preguntas?¨ pregunto el hokage, gohan solo asintió él no le iba a decir que no después de todo ellos lo salvaron.

¨sabes cómo usar chakra¨ pregunto mirando intensamente a gohan, gohan lo miro con confusión.

¨chakra… que es eso?¨ pregunto al no saber nada de este chakra, el hokage lo miro esto solo lo confundía mas.

¨este _chico no sabe nada de las aldeas ni el control de chakra… de donde es?_¨ pensó al o ver ninguna señal de que gohan estaba mintiendo.

¨el chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida, con el ejercicio y la experiencia. Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 Puntos de Chakra en el cuerpo a través de varios métodos, el más común es de sellos manuales, el chakra puede ser manipulado para crear un efecto que no sería posible de otro modo, como caminar sobre el agua, escalar arboles sin las manos, exhalar fuego o la creación de ilusiones…¨ el hokage le dijo, gohan solo podía procesar lo que le dijo el chakra y el ki eran casi iguales pero de diferente manera.

¨yo no uso eso pero si uso el ki¨ dijo gohan, los otros dos solo lo miraron con curiosidad.

¨y que es el ki?¨ pregunto el anbu al querer saber más de esta cosa ki.

¨Ki es también la fuerza vital de cada ser vivo, esta fuerza es una energía tangible dentro de un ser vivo, su foco principal está en el centro del cuerpo, una persona es capaz de manipular y utilizar para las actuaciones fuera del cuerpo, Ki se puede utilizar para muchas técnicas diferentes, por lo general, la mayor concentración de las masas son, más tiempo que el usuario requiere para sacar el poder, cuando un luchador se reúne Ki, que es capaz de obtener una mayor fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, y puede aumentar el poder de sus ataques para causar un mayor daño a sus oponentes.¨ dijo gohan esperando a que las dos personas absorbieran lo que dijo, el hokage y el anbu solo podían imaginar las cosa parecidas y las diferentes entre esta dos energías.

¨ya veo¨ murmuro el hokage mientras miraba a gohan, ¨y dime puedes hacer una demostración?¨ pregunto estaba interesado en lo que el chico le dijo.

¨creo que si puedo pero al estar muy herido no creo poder hacer una gran demostración… jejeje¨ dijo gohan mientras se rio de su último comentario, el hokage no pudo soltar una risita al escucharlo el anbu no dijo nada pero por debajo de la máscara solo pudo curvar sus labios de una manera divertida.

Gohan movió su mano con dificultad poniéndola en frente de él para que vieran, el empezó a concentra energía en la mano hasta que apareció una esfera de energía de color azul era del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol, los presente solo podía mirar la bola con curiosidad el chico les dijo lo que el ki era pero verlo era otra cosa.

¨_esa técnica tiene un parecido increíble como el ataque del 4 hokage_¨ era lo que paso por la mente de las dos personas que estaban en la habitación mientras veían la esfera.

¨que interesante¨ dijo el hokage mientras se rascaba la barba, gohan desvaneció la esfera él no quería causar una destrucción en la habitación, ¨porque no descansas y cuando estés mejor tal vez puedas enseñarnos más de estas cosas ki¨ dijo el hokage mirando a gohan, gohan asintió con la cabeza, el también tenia curiosidad sobre este chakra.

¨sí creo que seri…¨ comenzó pero fue interrumpido por una voz muy familiar.

¨_**gohan me escuchas?**_¨ dijo la voz…

**-o-**

**Dimensión dbz, momentos antes**

picolo y dende habían encontrado ya las 7 esferas del dragón ellos habían regresado al lugar donde Mr. Satan se encontraba con goten y trunks ellos ya se habían despertado y al escuchar que gohan muerto se empezaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos pero al enterarse de que podía ser devuelto a la vida se pusieron felices.

Todos se encontraban enfrente de las 7 esferas del dragón listos para invocar al poderoso dragón.

¨salde allí shen long y cumple nuestros deseos¨ grito dende a las 7 esferas del dragón, ellas empezaron a parpadear brillando luego el cielo se volvió oscuro y de la nada un rayo salió disparado de las esferas hacia el cielo con un rugido atronados anunciando que una bestia había sido liberada, el rayo empezó a tomar la forma de una serpiente muy larga y colosal con garras pequeñas y una cabeza con 2 cuernos de un venado dos bigotes largos a cada lado de sus mejillas al tomar color se podía ver que tenia escamas de color verde limón con color crema en la parte de abajo donde era su pecho que le llegaba hasta su cola, pero lo más impresionante eran sus ojos un color rojo sangre que podían ver tu alma.

¨**me has despertado de mi sueño eterno, te concederé tres deseos… dime cuáles son?**¨ dijo el dragón con un rugido que hiso temblar a los 5 presentes y el perro.

¨shen long… queremos que reconstruyas todo el daño que buu causo a la tierra¨ grito dende al dragón.

**¨eso es algo muy fácil de hacer¨ **dijo shen long mientras sus ojos brillaban mas rojo, ¨**eso está hecho, cual es su segundo deseo?**¨ continuo mientras sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad y mirar a las 5 personas y al perro.

¨queremos que todas aquellas personas que murieron desde que un mago llamado babidi llego a la tierra… y por favor no tomes en cuenta a los malos¨ grito dende, los ojos del dragón volvieron a brillar.

¨**ya esta echo todas las personas que murieron desde ese día han regresado a la vida**¨ dijo el dragón, picolo, goten , trunks y dende buscaron la señal de vida de todos sus amigos a excepción de dos personas que no podían encontrar en cualquier lado, ellos sabia que goku no volvería ya que había muerto mucho tiempo atrás pero gohan no lo podían sentir se suponía que deberían sentir su ki pero no había señales de él.

¨porque no puedo sentir el ki gohan?¨ pregunto picolo al ser el primero en enterarse que su alumno no se encontraba en ningún lugar.

¨no lo sé ni yo lo puedo sentir¨ contesto dende ya que él tampoco no podía sentir el ki de gohan, ni goten ni trunks podían sentir su energía.

¨que le paso a gohan/hermano¨ preguntaron los chibis con preocupación en su voz.

¨no estoy seguro¨ contesto picolo al no saber que paso, ¨shen long porque no puedo sentir el ki de gohan?¨ pregunto picolo al dragón.

¨**debido a que el conocido como son gohan no se encuentra en esta dimensión**¨ contesto el dragón a la pregunta de picolo.

¨como que no se encuentra en esta dimensión… de que estás hablando?¨ dijo picolo al dragón con una voz enojada.

¨**son gohan fue tragado por un portal dimensional**¨ contesto el dragon, ellos solo lo miraron en shock gohan había sido tragado por un portal dimensional pero cuando había pasado eso.

**-o-**

**En el planeta supremo**

Goku solo podía mirar en shock lo que el dragón acababa de decir el junto con shin, el viejo kai y kibito habían oído lo que shen long acababa de revelar.

¨p-pero como es p-posible?¨ dijo goku tratando de procesar lo que había descubierto, sin y kibito también se asían la misma pregunta.

¨creo que se lo que paso¨ dijo el viejo kai ganando la atención de los presentes, ¨creo que cuando buu empezó a gritar y liberar esa gran cantidad de energía creo por accidente un portal dimensional arrastrando a buu y gohan dentro de el¨ contesto el viejo kai, los otros tres presentes solo podían mirarlo con confusión.

¨como sabe eso antepasado¨ pregunto shin mirando a su antepasado.

¨porque cuando buu libero esa energía y ese grito sentí una perturbación en el universo¨ dijo el anciano como si fuera lo más normal.

¨pero dijiste que buu y gohan fueron absorbidos eso quiere decir que buu está vivo?¨ pregunto goku preocupado al pensar en que buu había sobrevivido junto con gohan.

¨si así es.¨ contesto el viejo kai, goku solo pudo esperar que gohan se encargara de eso monstruo.

**-o-**

**En la tierra**

Todos se encontraban en silencio tratando de pensar en lo que había sucedido.

¨que vamos a hacer señor picolo¨ dijo goten quien estaba al borde del llanto.

¨vamos a pedirle a shen long que lo traiga de vuelta¨ dijo dende quien había pensado en la idea de usar al dragón para que lo trajera de vuelta.

¨sí creo que sería lo mejor¨ contesto picolo mientras miraba al dragón, ¨shen long queremos que traigas a son gohan devuelta a casa¨ dijo picolo, los ojos de dragón brillaron rojo luego se apagaron, picolo y los demás no podían sentir el ki de gohan eso los asusto.

¨**no está en mi poder para poder traerlo de vuelta**¨ dijo el dragón que hiso que picolo y los demás a mirarlo en shock.

¨como es que no lo puedes traer de vuelta¨ le grito picolo al dragón sin importarle que fuera un dios.

¨**no puedo traerlo debido a que al cerrarse el portal se fusionó con esa dimensión…**¨ dijo el dragón mientras asía una pausa y continuo, ¨**ya que mi poder solo está vinculado con este universo no puedo ser capaz de traerlo de vuelta**¨ dijo el dragón.

Todos solo podían mirar en shock la revelación gohan no podía regresar nunca volverían a ver a gohan eso los puso muy tristes olvidándose de que un dragón se encontraba impaciente esperando que pidieran su tercer deseo.

¨**cual es su tercer deseo?**¨ dijo shen long con una gota de sudor bajar por un lado de su cabeza.

**-o-**

**En el planeta supremo**

¨_no puedo creer esto gohan no puede volver…_¨ pensó goku mientras miraba la esfera de cristal, ¨_y lo peor de todo es que buu también está con el_¨ continuo pensando goku con los puños apretados.

¨ya me lo imaginaba¨ dijo el viejo kai, ¨gohan no podrá regresar¨ volvió a repetir lo que el dragón había dicho.

¨_maldición milk va estar muy triste cuando se entere_¨ pensó goku con una sonrisa amarga, ¨viejo kai puede comunicarme con picolo y los demás¨ pregunto goku, el anciano asintió con la cabeza indicando que pusiera una mano en su hombro.

¨pon una mano en el hombro y habla¨ dijo el anciano a goku el hiso lo que se le dijo y empezó hablar.

**-o-**

**En la tierra**

Picolo y los demás solo miraban el suelo en la tristeza todos excepto Mr. Satan quien solo miro con confusión.

¨_**picolo me oyes**_¨ dijo una voz asiendo que los presentes a saltar de sorpresa.

¨goku eres tú?¨ pregunto el namek confundido.

¨_**así es picolo**_¨ respondió la misma voz.

¨papa el hermano no podrá regresar¨ dijo goten a su padre con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

¨_**lo se goten, el yo estaba viendo todo desde el planeta supremo**_¨ contesto goku al niño llorando.

¨planeta supremo?... y eso donde es?¨ pregunto picolo.

¨_**eso no importa ahora picolo luego te digo, quiero que utilicen las esferas para que pueda regresar a la vida**_¨ dijo goku.

¨**que no piensan pedirme su tercer deseo?**¨ pregunto el dragón ahora molesto. Dende inmediatamente se puso hacer lo que goku dijo.

¨shen long queremos que traigas de vuelta a la vida a son goku¨ dijo el namek mas joven.

¨**eso es algo fácil de hacer**¨ dijo el dragon mientras sus ojos brillaban rojo una vez más, al terminar su cuerpo se volvió brillante asiendo que las 7 esferas a subir mientras lo rodeaban en un instante la luz den forma de dragón desapareció las 7 esferas se dispersaron en el mundo y el cielo regreso a la normalidad.

**-o-**

**En el planeta supremo**

El aro dorado que goku llevaba en la cabeza desapareció para indicar que estaba vivo otra vez.

¨nos vemos chicos y gracias por todo¨ dijo goku mientras ponía dos dedos en la frente y desaparecer del planeta dejando a los 3 extraterrestres solos en el mundo supremo.

**-o-**

**En la tierra**

goku apareció enfrente de picolo, dende, goten y trunks, goten corrió inmediatamente a su padre abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando en su pecho, goku solo pudo acariciarle la cabeza con tristeza.

¨no puedo creer lo que le paso a gohan goku¨ dijo picolo al recién llegado, goku estaba a punto de responder cuando una figura se acercaba a toda velocidad asía ellos, al aterrizar revelo a un tipo pequeño con el pelo negro desafiando la gravedad ojos del mismo color, el llevaba un traje azul oscuro que dejaba al descubierto solo sus brazos también llevaba botas y guantes blancos.

¨que es lo que a pasado kakaroto?¨ dijo la voz del recién llegado, ¨no me digas que tu derrotaste a la bola de grasa esa¨ dijo el tipo.

¨vegeta¨ dijo goku al reconocer al sujeto, ¨pensé que solo los buenos había vuelto a la vida¨ continuo goku luego una sonrisa apareció, ¨eso quiere decir que ya no eres uno de los malos¨ dijo goku al ahora conocido como vegeta, el príncipe de los sayajin estaba furioso el estaba a punto de golpear a goku cuando un niño se aferro a su pierna.

¨papa¨ grito trunk con felicidad al ver a su papa vivo.

¨trunks no te humilles a ti mismo¨ carraspeo el príncipe de los sayajin a su hijo pero en el fondo estaba feliz de verlo.

¨ok¨ trunks dijo mientras soltaba a su padre y tratar de hacer lo posible por no decepcionarlo.

¨bueno porque no regresamos al mirador seguro todos han de estar esperando por nosotros¨ dijo goku al recordar a sus otros amigos.

¨no me importa kakaroto lo que quiero saber es quién demonios mato a buu¨ grito el príncipe de los sayajin mientras tomaba a goku por su camiseta.

¨cálmate vegeta te prometo que les explicare una vez que todos estén reunidos¨ dijo goku al príncipe enojado quien solo pude gruñir en respuesta y soltarlo.

Después de haber pasado el incidente se dirigieron a la torre con dende cargando a Mr. Satan en sus brazos.

**-o-**

**En el mirador**

Goku les había contado a todos sobre lo que el viejo kai les dijo, nadie podía creer lo que habían descubierto al parecer gohan ya no pertenecía a este universo no hace falta decir que milk se desmayo por la noticia.

Al tiempo cuando chichi despertó solo podía llorar mientras gritaba por su bebe los demás no eran una excepción ellos también soltaron lagrimas por su amigo todos a excepción de 3 personas, picolo quien le dolía que su alumno no regresaría pero él no se pondría a llorar, vegeta a quien no le importaba yMr. Satan quien solo podía mirar a todos en confusión.

Todos estaban en la tristeza por la pérdida hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

¨_**Goku**_¨ sonó la voz, goku miro al cielo reconociendo la voz.

¨eres tu rey kai?¨ pregunto goku el sabía que era el pero solo quería estar seguro.

¨_**si soy yo…**_¨ dijo el rey kai, mientras asía una pausa y continuaba, ¨_**escuche lo que le paso a gohan **_¨ continuo el rey kai, ¨_**y aunque no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos puedo comunicarme con el por un momento**_¨ termino el rey kai.

¨espera puedes comunicarte con él?¨ al recibir un si del kai continuo, ¨por favor rey kai deja que hable con el¨ dijo goku el usaría esta opción para despedirse de su hijo aunque le daba tristeza tener que despedirse para siempre de gohan también la usaría para advertir a su hijo sobre buu.

¨_**claro goku espera un momento**_¨ contesto la voz del kai mientras se concentraba, ¨_**ya pueden hablar con el**_¨ termino el kai mientras guardaba silencio.

¨gohan me escuchas?¨ comenzó goku esperando que funcionara.

**-o-**

**Dimensión de naruto**

Gohan y las dos personas que se encontraban en la habitación estaban confundidas al ser interrumpidos por una voz desconocida a excepción de gohan quien sabia de quien pertenecía la voz pero estaba confundido, porque la estaba escuchando.

¨papa eres tú**?**¨ pregunto gohan a la voz, el hokage y el anbu solo lo miraron con curiosidad parecía ser que ellos también escuchaban la voz misteriosa.

¨_**así es gohan… como estas?**_¨ contesto la misma voz, gohan solo pudo poner una gran sonrisa al escuchar de su padre.

¨pues estoy lastimado pero me encuentro mejor¨ dijo gohan aun con su sonrisa.

¨_**mi bebe esta lastimado**_¨ grito otra voz asiendo que todos se taparan los oídos, gohan había reconocido la voz inmediatamente.

¨mama tranquilízate les dije que me encuentro bien¨ dijo gohan avergonzado por la actitud de su madre.

¨_**si chichi tranquilízate gohan está bien**_¨ dijo la primera voz, hubo una pausa antes de que todos oyeron a la misma voz quejándose, ¨_**haaay chichi… porque me pegas?**_¨ continuo la voz.

¨_**cállate goku**_ ¨ dejo la voz ahora conocida como chichi, gohan y los demás solo podían escuchar con una gota de sudor que sale de su cabeza.

¨_**dejen de pelear y hablen que no podre aguantar por mucho tiempo**_¨ dijo otra voz.

¨_**ok gohan escucha parece ser que cuando peleabas con buu un portal dimensional se abrió absorbiendo a ti y a buu con el**_¨ dijo goku.

¨espera dices que buu está aquí también¨ grito gohan al enterarse de la noticia el sabia que él estaba en otro mundo pero nunca pensó que buu binó con él.

¨_**así es gohan, por eso ten cuidado que buu podría atacar en cualquier momento**_¨ dijo goku a su hijo.

¨no creo que lo vea por un rato¨ dijo gohan pensativamente.

¨**porque dices eso gohan?**¨ pregunto goku.

¨lo digo porque cuando me desperté en este mundo yo no podía sentir la energía de buu o cualquier otra, pienso que tal vez le paso lo mismo a buu¨ dijo gohan mientras reflexionaba en las posibilidades.

¨_**aun así, debes de estar pendiente**_¨ dijo goku, hiso una pausa y continuo, ¨_**una cosa mas gohan**_¨ continuo la voz de goku, gohan pudo notar tristeza en su voz.

¨que es padre?¨ pregunto gohan ahora preocupado.

¨_**tratamos de pedir a shen long que te regresara de vuelta pero…**_¨ dijo goku asiendo una pausa mientras pensaba si decirle o no.

¨pero qué?¨ pregunto gohan ahora preocupado el ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

¨_**…pero shen long dijo que no podía traerte**_¨ dijo goku con tristeza, gohan solo podía estar en shock a lo que dijo su padre el no podría volver a su casa nunca tendía que vivir aquí sin ninguno de sus familiares cerca nadie y para empeorar las cosas buu estaba vivo en el mismo lugar que él en espera para dar un ataque sorpresa, el hokage y el anbu quienes estuvieron callados toda la conversación solo podían mirar con simpatía a gohan entendiendo lo que había pasado aunque estaban muy confusos en cuanto como podían hablar por dimensiones y quien era buu.

¨así que nunca podre volver a casa¨ susurro gohan con tristeza en si voz.

¨_**eso parece ser…**_¨ dijo la voz de goku, ¨_**pero independientemente de eso, me has esho orgulloso gohan**_¨ continuo la voz goku, gohan miro al cielo con una sonrisa a lo que dijo su padre el siempre sabia como alegrar a la gente en los peores momentos.

¨_**y goku no es el único todos estamos orgullosos de ti hijo**_¨ dijo esta vez la voz de chichi.

¨_**si hermano tu eres el mejor**_¨ se escucho la voz de goten.

¨_**sin duda que lo eres chico**_¨ ahora era la voz de picolo.

Gohan continuo escuchando las voces de sus seres queridos mientras una lagrima bajo por su ojo izquierdo.

¨_**adiós gohan…**_¨ se escucharon la voces de todos sus amigos y familiares despidiéndose de el incluso vegeta aunque sonó mas que un gruñido.

¨_**cuídate hijo mío**_¨ se escucho la voz de su padre por ultimo antes de desvanecerse en la distancia.

¨_adiós padre…adiós a todos_¨ pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y dejar que unas cuentas lagrimas cayeran por sus ojos.

El hokage y el anbu se retiraron del cuarto dejando a solas a gohan para desahogarse ellos entendía la tristeza de gohan al escuchar cada fragmento de la conversación.

¨_les juro que no los decepcionare_¨ pensó por último abriendo los ojos para revelar determinación en sus profundos ojos negros.

**-o-**

**Qué tal?... este capítulo me tomo más tiempo de lo esperado espero sea de su agrado.**

**Le quite a gohan y a buu su sentido de detectar ki ya que si lo tuvieran podían encontrarse fácilmente y en mi opinión seria adelantar la historia mucho.**

**Creo que en realidad shen long solo podía cumplir 2 deseos pero lo hice de 3 para poder adaptarme a la historia.**

**Gracias por leer… ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola soy yo otra vez con el siguiente capítulo de ´´El nuevo mundo´´, antes de comenzar quisiera darle la gracias a ****Anakin Namikaze, ****EOHM-Vegeta y Gokuelakatsukiz****, por estar al pendiente de mi historia, muchas gracias y disfruten del cap.**

**Ni db/dbz/dbgt o naruto me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

¨hola¨ **hablar**

¨_hola_¨ **pensar**

¨**hola**¨ **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

Gohan se encontraba acostado en la cama del hospital, ya habían pasado 4 días desde que goku y su familia se despidieron de él, desde esos 4 días había enterado muchas de las cosas de este nuevo mundo, el se había enterado que era un mundo de ninjas compuestas por las aldeas ninja o aldeas ocultas son aldeas que sirven como fuerza militar del país en que se encuentran. Mantienen la economía del país donde se encuentran gracias a sus ingresos, dinero que cobra por realizar las misiones que se les encargan. Las aldeas entrenan ninjas desde muy jóvenes para poder usarlos en las misiones, y hacer que sus países sean competitivos en el contexto de las demás naciones. Las cinco principales aldeas están dirigidas por kages los ninjas más fuertes de todos.

Gohan se entero de todo esto gracias a unos libros que el hokage le había dado, el hokage sabia que gohan no tenia intensiones malas eso y su naturaleza amable el hokage le permitió quedarse en la aldea sabiendo que gohan no tenía un lugar para quedarse.

¨_aun o sé si podre encajar en este mundo_¨ pensó gohan mientras miraba por la ventana, actualmente era tarde con el sol escondiéndose detrás de la montaña con las 4 cabezas gigantes de piedra talladas, el hokage le dijo un día sobe la historia de esas cabezas.

¨_pero que mas puedo hacer_?...¨ pensó mientras quitaba la mirada de la ventana y mirar su cuerpo aun vendado, ¨_y con estas heridas mucho menos_¨ continuo pensando mientras daba un suspiro el sabia que en unas cuantas semanas se sentiría mejor pero al ser hijo de goku no podía soportar estar en los hospitales.

Gohan decidió dejar sus pensamientos allí, el necesitaba un buen descanso si quería recuperarse mejor, sin más que decir se quedo dormido.

**-o-**

**En una de las calles de konoha**

Un niño que parecía ser de 4 años caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de konoha, el niño tenía el pelo rubio todo desordenado sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo su piel de color crema también llevaba lo que parecían ser una marca de bigotes de zorro en sus dos mejillas, el estaba usando una camiseta suelta de color blanco junto con unos pantalones igualmente sueltos que le llegaban a las rodillas estos eran de color azul oscuro.

El niño se había escapado del orfanato para ir a pasear, mientras caminaba pasando los hogares y tiendas de la aldea todo los aldeanos miraban a el niño rubio con caras de odio, el niño no les presto atención el ya estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas no entendía porque lo odiaban siempre que lo veían le lanzaban cosas mientras le gritaban monstruo eso le entristecía pero al ser cotidiano se fue acostumbrando a ello.

¨_aun no entiendo porque me odian tanto?_¨ pensó mientras se dirigía asía el parque de juegos él jugaba con los niños del parque ellos no parecían odiar a naruto pero sus padres eran otra cosa, El niño llego al parque notando a sus tres amigos con quien siempre jugaba.

¨hey naruto¨ grito energéticamente uno de los niños, el era de la edad de naruto tenia la misma estatura que él su pelo también estaba desordenado del mismo modo que naruro pero era de color café sus ojos eran una línea en forma vertical de color negro el llevaba unos tatuajes en forma de triangulo en sus dos mejillas y tenia colmillos en sus dientes, el llevaba una camiseta suelta de color blanco de manga larga junto con unos short de color gris con múltiples bolsas.

¨naruto es demasiado problemático¨ dijo otro niño con tono de aburrimiento, el tenía el pelo negro atado en una cola sus ojos de color negro, el llevaba una camiseta suelta gris de manga larga con un dibujo en medio de ella junto con unos pantalones sueltos del mismo color.

¨si pero es muy divertido¨ dijo el ultimo niño, el a diferencia de los otros era gordito con su pelo marrón igual de desordenado que naruto con sus ojos de color negro, tenía dos remolinos pintados en sus dos mejillas, el también llevaba una sudadera verde que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas esta se encontraba abierta del medio por debajo tenía una camiseta blanca con un símbolo en el medio y unos short de color negros.

¨hola kiba, shikamaru, choji¨ grito naruto a los tres niños mientras se dirigía asía ellos.

¨porque has tardado tanto?¨ pregunto kiba cuando el rubio llego a ellos.

¨seguramente se quedo comiendo¨ dijo shhikamaru en tono aburrido.

¨bueno yo…. jejejeje¨ dijo naruto mientras empezaba a reír nervioso.

¨comiste y no me invitaste¨ exclamo choji mirando a naruro.

¨no yo no estaba comiendo se los juro¨ dijo el rubio ahora en pánico mientras miraba a los 3 niños.

¨como sea¨ dijo shikamaru en su mismo tono de aburrimiento, ¨será mejor que nos pongamos a jugar antes de que nuestras mamas vengan por nosotros¨ continuo el perezoso, los demás solo podían asentir con la cabeza y ponerse a jugar.

Los niños jugaron todo el día a las escondidas pasearse en los columpios resbaladeros en todos los juegos que podían ver, ellos se habían cansado mucho después de haber echo todo eso, actualmente se encontraban sentados cercas de un árbol mientras platicaban.

¨y como te escapaste esta vez del orfanato?, naruto¨ pregunto choji al rubio, shikamaru y kiba también estaban curiosos naruto siempre hallaba una manera de salir de ese lugar sin ser atrapado.

¨a pues fue muy fácil…¨ dijo naruto mientras asía una pausa y empezaba a contarle a sus amigos, ¨en el momento en el que nos dejan salir al patio me escondí para que la bruja del orfanato no ve viera, cuando todos regresaron a la casa yo salí del escondite y me escape¨ termino de contar, choji, kiba y shikamaru solo miraron a naruto mientras terminaba de contar la historia.

¨eso suena demasiado problemático¨ dijo shikamaru con su mismo aburrimiento, naruto solo puso mara cara el estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando una voz lo interrumpo.

¨choji es hora de regresar¨ grito la voz de una señora mayor.

¨kiba ben aquí inmediatamente¨ binó otra voz de una mujer.

¨shikamaru ya nos vamos¨ sonó otra voz al igual que la otras pertenecía a una mujer.

¨si mama¨ respondieron los tres simultáneamente mientras se levantaban y despedían de naruto, el rubio solo pudo mirar a sus amigos irse con sus madres podía verlos sonreír mientras seguían a sus mamas.

¨_que se sentirá tener una familia?_¨ pensó con tristeza, al levantar la vista al cielo pudo notar que el sol se estaba escondiendo él sabía que iba a oscurecer pronto, se puso de pie y se dirigió al orfanato el camino por las calles casi vacías de konoha actualmente la gente se encontraba en sus casas disfrutando de una cena familiar.

¨_algo que nunca podre experimentar_¨ pensó mientras una lagrima caía por su ojo, él podía estar acostumbrado a la gente que lo odiaba pero era un niño y al igual que cualquier niño necesita una familia para poder sentirse feliz, naruto tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien asiendo que naruto se callera al suelo.

¨ten más cuidado enano¨ vino la voz de la persona con quien naruto se había estrellado.

¨perdón no vi por donde iba¨ dijo naruto mientras levantaba la vista, el pudo ver a un adolecente de 13 años con cara de pocos amigos mirando al rubio.

¨a tu eres ese demonio que el padre tanto habla¨ dijo el adolecente a naruto.

¨yo no soy ningún demonio¨ grito naruto al adolecente con enojo, el adolecente se enfureció el acababa de reprobar los exámenes chuunin eso y que un chico demonio le gritara no ayudo mucho con su carácter, el adolecente pateo a naruto en el brazo haciendo que el rubio rodara a un lado y estrellarse con una de las paredes de un edificio.

¨haaaaaaaa¨ grito naruto de dolor al escuchar un crack que salió de su brazo seguramente un hueso roto, algunos de los aldeanos solo miraban la escena, ellos no irían tan lejos como para golpear a naruto por tener dentro al demonio zorro pero nadie se movía al no querer saber nada de naruto.

¨creo que le aria un favor al mundo si acabara con él monstruo¨ le grito el adolecente a naruto mientras lo veía gritar de dolor por su brazo roto, el adolecente estaba a punto de darle otra patada pero ahora en su cara cuando fue detenido por una mano agarrándola y asiendo que se callera.

¨que crees que estas asiendo?¨ dijo la voz del recién llegado, el chico al ver la máscara de águila supo de inmediato que era un anbu.

¨yo nada solo iba a…¨ comenzó el adolecente pero fue interrumpido por el anbu.

¨sé lo que intentabas hacer no me salgas con mentiras¨ dijo anbu mientras fue a ver a naruto quien se había desmallado a causa del dolor, el anbu se arrodillo y lo levanto en sus brazos, ¨después vendré por ti¨ dijo el anbu mirando dagas al adolecente que temblaba en el suelo, el anbu se volteo y se dirigió al hospital para que atendieran las heridas de naruto.

Al llegar grito por el médico quien había atendido a gohan el médico llego rápido al principio no estaba seguro de si curar a naruto pero al ser mirado severamente por el anbu solo pudo asentir y guiar a el anbu a la habitación de gohan, actualmente todas las demás habitaciones se encontraban ocupadas.

¨ponlo allí¨ dijo el médico al anbu mientras señalaba la cama al lado de gohan quien estaba dormido, el anbu asintió mientras ponía a naruto en la cama y luego tomar una mirada a gohan aun dormido parecía que se encontraba en un sueño pesado.

El médico se puso a trabajar en el brazo de naruto al no estar despierto era más fácil y naruto no sentiría dolor.

El anbu quien se había quedado en la habitación se recargo en la pared y pensando el debería haber ido por el adolecente quien lastimo a naruto pero estaba seguro de que había escapado a su casa, el estaba molesto por cómo la gente trataba a naruto en chico no tenía la culpa de tener a un demonio sellado dentro de él.

¨ya termine¨ dijo el médico asiendo que el anbu rompiera sus pensamientos el estaba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta que ya paso media hora desde que el doctor comenzó a operar a el rubio.

El miro a naruto notando su brazo vendado, el médico salió de la habitación dejando al anbu y a las dos personas acostadas.

¨_creo que iré a decirle al hokage_¨ pensó mientras miraba a naruto con tristeza, luego volteo a gohan quien seguía durmiendo en la cama alado de naruto, ¨_pero aun no puedo creer que ese tipo sea de otro mundo_¨ pensó el anbu el y el hokage se habían enterado ese día en el que escucharon voces después de eso gohan les conto todo lo que pudo de su mundo y las aventuras que había vivido, ¨_tal vez este tipo pueda ser de gran ayuda para konoha_¨ termino de pensar mientras daba vuelta i salía de la habitación.

**-o-**

**A la mañana siguiente**

Los rayos entraban a la habitación iluminándola de color naranja y cubriendo a las dos personas quienes se encontraban descansando.

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente cuando se aclaro su visión pudo notar que se encontraba en una habitación de hospital volteo asía su brazo vendado y hacer una mueca cuando hiso un movimiento brusco.

¨_me duele mucho_¨ pensó mientras asía una cara de dolor al voltear a un lado miro a un tipo que se encontraba casi totalmente vendado solo sus pies y su cabeza se encontraban descubiertos, ¨bueno creo que alguien recibió una paliza peor que la mía¨ pensó con diversión al ver al tipo en la cama aparentemente dormido.

¨pero ojala me fueran puesto en una habitación separada¨ pensó naruto mientras miraba a el tipo, ¨_seguramente va a empezar a decirme que soy un monstruo y esas demás cosas que la gente me dice_¨ pensó con amargura mientras se recostaba en la almohada mirando al techo.

Naruto estaba pensando en porque su vida era tan miserable, porque la gente lo odiaba, que había hecho él para ganar esas miradas de odio, el rubio no lo sabía tal vez era que el destino lo odiaba.

¨oye… quien eres tú?¨ binó una voz alado de naruto, el rubio solo pudo voltear a la dirección de la voz él se dio cuenta que el tipo había despertando.

¨pues yo soy naruto uzumaki y seré el mejor hokage del mundo ¨ dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie en la cama y hacerle el signo de la paz ´´V´´ al tipo recién despertado, ¨haaay¨ naruto grito de dolor al haber sentido las consecuencias de haberse parado y mover su brazo roto.

¨jajajaja¨ empezó a reír el tipo mirando al niño ahora acostado mientras se sobaba su brazo lastimado.

¨de que te ríes momia¨ grito a la defensiva el rubio.

¨nada solo d…. hey a quien le dices momia¨ dijo el tipo al haber procesado lo que el niño dijo, ¨eso ya no importa mi nombre es gohan… un gusto niño¨ se presento el tipo ahora conocido como gohan.

Naruto solo lo miro extrañado normalmente la gente empezaba a decirle que era un monstruo o demonio pero este tal gohan parecía ser diferente.

¨_no solo te está engañando para después tirarte cosas_¨ se dijo mentalmente así mismo mientras miraba a gohan, ¨si claro como si no supiera de tu plan¨ el rubio le contesto groseramente a gohan.

¨mi plan… que plan?¨ pregunto gohan confundido a lo que naruto dijo.

¨crees que no se…¨ dijo el rubio ahora mirando a gohan con furia, ¨seguramente me hablas bien y me haces creer que eres bueno pero al momento de distraerme trates de acabar con migo...¨ continuo el rubio ahora triste y mientras desviaba la mirada de gohan.

¨y porque aria eso?¨ le pregunto al niño el noto unas lagrimas antes de que el chico se diera vuelta gohan podía sentir su tristeza el solo podía imaginar los horrores que este niño a pasado durante toda su vida.

¨porque?...¨ repitió el rubio de repente se volteo asía gohan con enojo en su cara, ¨y yo que voy a saber, porque no le preguntas a ti mismo¨ dijo naruto a gohan.

¨te pregunto porque yo no intento acabarte niño¨ dijo gohan al niño, gohan se sentía extraño hablar con un niño de esta manera no podía imaginar lo que le debe haber pasado para que piense eso.

¨si claro¨ dijo el naruto no creyendo en lo que dijo gohan aunque sonaba convincente no podía hacerle caso.

¨hablo en serio naruto¨ dijo gohan ahora usando el nombre de naruto, el rubio no le hiso caso pero las palabras de gohan sonaban tan convincentes que lo asía dudar.

¨oye que tal si me dejas ser tu amigo?¨ continuo gohan al ver la confusión en el rostro del niño.

Al escuchar eso naruto solo se quedo en shock sin poder creer que alguien quisiera ser su amigo, claro el tenia 3 amigos pero naruto fue quien insistió en que fueran sus amigos pero este tipo fue quien le estaba pidiendo que fuera su amigo claro el era mayor pero eso lo confundió aun mas normalmente la gente mayor era la que le daba las miradas de odio y le gritaba que era un monstruo pero este tipo solo se porto gentil y amable pero tal vez solo lo estaba engañando o tal vez no, el rubio estaba tan confundido.

¨oye donde están tus padres?¨ pregunto gohan quien había visto la confusión del niño, naruto se rompió de su estado confundido mientras volteaba a gohan y contestaba.

¨yo no tengo padres¨ dijo naruto.

¨o ya veo…¨ dijo gohan lentamente y mirarlo con tristeza, ¨que tal un hermano, un tío o alguien que se ocupe de ti?¨ continuo gohan.

¨no tengo a nadie… nadie se preocupa por mi¨ dijo el rubio murmurando al final, gohan solo lo miro con simpatía él podía sentir el dolor y la tristeza del niño.

¨lamento eso…¨ dijo gohan mientras volteaba a el techo, ¨sé lo que se siente al no tener a nadie¨ continuo sin quitar la vista del techo.

Naruto solo lo miro con sorpresa, ¨porque dices eso?¨ dijo naruto mientras miraba a gohan quien miraba el techo.

¨lo digo porque yo tampoco tengo a nadie¨ contesto gohan rompiendo la mirado del techo y mirar a naruto, ¨por eso quiero ser tu amigo para no estar solo¨ continuo sin apartar la mirada con el rubio.

¨_q-quieres ser-r m-mi amigo_¨ pensó naruto con lagrimas empezando a aparecer en sus ojos otra vez.

¨que dices naruto…¨ dijo gohan mientras seguía mirando al rubio, ¨quieres ser mi amigo?¨ repitió la pregunta esperando la respuesta del niño.

¨supongo… que si¨ contesto entrecortadas naruto, ¨_tal vez el si este diciendo la verdad_¨ pensó el rubio mientras una lagrima caía por su ojo.

¨oye que tal si cuando salimos vamos a dar unas vueltas por la aldea¨ dijo gohan quien había notado las lagrimas del niño.

¨claro¨ grito el rubio limpiándose las lagrimas y poner su sonrisa mas grande.

¨claro…¨ repitió gohan divertido y feliz por el cambio de humor del niño, ¨pero creo que estaremos en el hospital por mucho tiempo, jejejeje¨ continuo gohan mientras soltaba una risita al acordarse de sus heridas.

¨ahora que lo mencionas que te paso?¨ pregunto el rubio queriendo saber que le había pasado a su nuevo amigo.

¨bueno es una larga historia…¨ dijo gohan mientras empezaba a contarle su historia a naruto eso si omitiendo la parte del viaje inter dimensional el no estaba seguro de si el niño lo comprendería.

**-o-**

**Un mes después**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que gohan y naruto se asieron amigos el rubio había decidido quedarse en el hospital hasta que gohan sanara, ellos compartieron historias de sus vidas, naruto se había enterado de que gohan si era una buena persona y no le estaba mintiendo él lo trataba bien y siempre bromeaban juntos eran amigos pero en veces naruto se imaginaba que tenía un hermano mayor, gohan no era la acepción había agarrado cariño al niño rubio él era tan energético y muy loco le recordaba mucho a dos personas, su papa goku y su hermanito goten.

Hoy era el día en el que gohan podía salir del hospital, sus heridas ya habían sanado para consternación de los médicos, solo llevaba unas vendas en su pecho que cubría su hombro izquierdo y sus mismos pantalones naranjas desgarrados.

¨por fin podre salir de este hospital…¨ dijo alegremente gohan mientras se estiraba después de haber estado tanto tiempo acostado, ¨haaaay¨ gohan hiso una mueca de dolor al sentir sus costillas adoloridas claro el había sanado pero no del todo.

¨tranquilízate joven puede que estés mejor pero aun no estás al cien por ciento¨ dijo el médico que se encontraba en el cuarto.

¨sí creo que ya lo note¨ contesto gohan al médico.

¨pero estas seguro de que quieres ir afuera usando eso¨ dijo naruto quien estaba en la habitación todo el tiempo el ya no tenía el brazo lastimado solo se había quedado en el hospital para pasar más tiempo con su amigo.

¨bueno pues… creo que no¨ dijo gohan mientras se rascaba la cabeza de manera avergonzada, era cierto después de que una de las enfermeras jóvenes había visto su cuerpo con solo unas vendas en su pecho tonificado parecía ser que después de que el viejo kai había liberado los poderes de gohan su masa muscular había aumentado no era exagerado pero si era más que el promedio, pero eso no era lo único desde que el kai había liberado sus poderes se sentía más seguro y arrogante no como vegeta.

¨en el almacén del hospital hay ropa, si quieres te puedo llevar allí para que las veas¨ dijo el médico asiendo que gohan lo mirara y asintiera.

¨ok ben sígueme¨ dijo el médico mientras salía de la habitación, gohan y naruto solo lo siguieron pasando por los pasillos llenos de gente mucha de esa gente los miro mientras pasaban, mas específicamente las jóvenes que se encontraban allí a un cierto demi sayajin que se encontraba ignorando las miradas de todas la chicas viéndolo.

¨ya llegamos¨ dijo le medico mientras abría una puerta y le indico a gohan que entrara, gohan y naruto entraron sin dudarlo.

Cuando el médico prendió la luz podían ver una habitación llenas de suministros como, camas, mesitas de metal, jeringas, etc.

¨y donde está la ropa?¨ pregunto naruto quien no hallaba ninguna señal de la ropa que dijo el médico.

El médico no respondió ignorando a naruto, el se dirigió asía otra puerta abriéndola para revelar un cuarto pequeño pero dentro había un montón de ropa colgada y de diferentes colores.

¨ven y escoge una¨ le dijo el médico a gohan el solo asintió con la cabeza y entrar al cuarto para buscar una ropa que le guste.

Gohan busco un rato hasta que encontró lo indicado, ¨_esto me servirá… mientras busco un gi como el que tenia_¨ pensó al encontrar que ponerse, después de mostrarle al médico y a naruto que escogió cerró la puerta de armario y se vistió.

¨y como me veo¨ le pregunto al rubio quien le dio un pulgar asía arriba al verlo, gohan llevaba puesto unos pantalones sueltos de color gris oscuro junto con una camiseta ajustada de manga corta del mismo color y un chaleco negro abierto de la parte del medio.

Gohan y naruto se encontraban afuera del hospital sin saber que hacer, ¨y que asemos?¨ pregunto gohan al no saber a dónde ir.

¨porque no te enseño todo el lugar… después de todo no eres de esta aldea¨ dijo el rubio gohan.

¨si creo que tienes razón¨ contesto gohan a su pequeño amigo.

¨ok gohan sígueme¨ dijo naruto mientras se dirigía por las calles de konoha.

Después de haber recorrido cada rincón de konoha, gohan estaba asombrado el no pensaba que la aldea fuera tan grande no se parecía a unas de las aldeas que había visto en su mundo para el eran como una aldea y una ciudad al mismo tiempo lo que le sorprendió mas fueron los grandes muros que rodeaban la aldea era como una barrera para protegerse de sus enemigos.

¨increíble¨ murmuro gohan con asombro.

¨sí que lo es¨ dijo naruto quien caminaba alado de gohan y lo había escuchado, naruto en su paseo con gohan nunca tubo incidentes con los aldeanos llamándolo monstruo o demonio o quizás no le importaba, al estar al lado de gohan se sentía tranquilo, ¨_tal vez es lo que se siente al tener una familia_¨ pensó el rubio mirando a gohan.

¨oye naruto porque miras así?¨ pregunto gohan al notar al niño mirándolo.

¨no es nada gohan, es solo que tengo que volver al orfanato¨ dijo el rubio triste de que tenis que despedirse de su amigo, gohan solo le dio una sonrisa y acariciar la cabeza de naruto como lo asía con su hermanito.

¨no te preocupes chorro te visitare¨ dijo gohan usando el apodo de cariño que le decía a su hermano goten.

¨hey… yo no soy un chorro¨ grito naruto poniendo mala cara.

¨jejejeje…ok después te veo naruto¨ dijo gohan mientras se despedía de naruto.

¨adiós momia¨ grito naruto antes de salir corriendo mientras se reía.

¨hey…¨ le grito gohan al escuchar lo que le dijo, ¨_bueno es naruto después de todo_¨ pensó mientras soltaba una risita.

Gohan decidió ir con el hokage después de todo el le prometió que iría en cuanto se curara, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la torre hokage, el ya sabía donde quedaba al ser guiado por naruto por toda la aldea.

Al llegar noto la torre del hokage, entro y subió escaleras arriba en dirección a la oficina de sarutobi, al llegar abrió la puerta para revelar lo que había dentro.

**-o-**

**Momentos antes en otro lugar de konoha**

Una joven de 17 años caminaba asía la torre del hokage ella tenía el pelo suelto de color gris oscuro que le llegaba hasta su espalda también tenía unos cuantos mechones de punta en todo su pelo como cuando te acabas de levantar, en su frente llevaba una bandana de color negro con una placa de metal en medio con el signo de konoha, sus labios eran carnosos y pintados de color rojo pero lo más impresionante eran sus ojos estos eran de un color rojo sangre con pupilas de color negro, ella usaba un vestido blanco sin que le llegaba hasta sus muslos el vestido parecía estar hecho de vendas por el diseño que tenia, su brazo derecho se encontraba cubierto por una manga de color roja, ella también llevaba unos guantes de vendas que le cubrían hasta sus codos también un short hecho de lo mismo que cubría su parte inferior.

¨_no puedo creer lo que tuve que pasar por esta caja_¨ pensó la joven mientras miraba una caja de color negro en sus manos vendadas, el hokage le había enviado a una misión que consistía en recoger la caja en una aldea a unos cuantos kilómetros de konoha, el le había dicho que era una cosa muy importante.

¨_lo que no entiendo es que si era importante porque no mandar a un escuadrón de elite mayor_¨ la joven continuo pensando, era cierto ella solo era un chuunin desde hace 2 años ella no podía entender el porqué el hokage le confiaría una misión tan importante, ¨_tal vez era para disfrazar la misión_¨ continuo mientras se dirigía asía la torre al llegar pudo notar la torre del hokage entro y se dirigió escaleras arriba asía la puerta de la oficina del hokage.

Al llegar la joven toco la puerta al recibir una señal para que entrara la abrió y entro a la oficina.

¨veo que ya as regresado kurenai¨ dijo el hokage con una sonrisa feliz de verla.

¨así es hokage-sama…¨ dijo la joven ahora conocida como kurenai mientras asía una inclinación de cabeza, ¨y e traído lo que me pidió¨ continuo mientras le entregaba la caja al hokage, ella estaba curiosa en cuanto a lo que había dentro pero debe ser importante eso era seguro.

¨me alegro de que lo hayas traído¨ contesto el hokage mientras tomaba la caja y la ponía en su escritorio, ¨pero dime, no tuviste problemas?¨ pregunto el anciano a kurenai.

¨pues no mucho, solo unos bandidos que querían robarlo¨ dijo kurenai recordando lo que había pasado con los bandidos, ¨pero me encargue de ellos¨ continuo mientras seguía recordando.

¨me alegro de que no tuvieras muchos problemas¨ dijo el hokage a kurenai, ¨te agradezco lo que asistes, ahora puedes retirarte¨ continuo el hokage.

¨ok hokage-sama¨ contesto la kunoichi mientras se inclinaba otra vez y se daba vuelta para salir.

Al momento en que kurenai iba a abrir la puerta esta se abrió sola revelando a un adolescente 1 año mayor que ella, kurenai solo lo miro a los ojos con sorpresa mientras salía de la oficina, ella nunca lo había visto en la aldea, al estar fuera de la oficina y cerrarse la puerta rompiendo la mirada de los ojos negros con los rojos sangre.

¨_quien es él?_¨ pensó kurenai quien seguía mirando la puerta tratando de recordar si lo había visto antes, después de un tiempo ella se rompió de sus pensamiento y se dirigió asía la secretaria para recibir su pago y pensando en el tipo que había visto.

**-o-**

**Con gohan**

gohan no podía apartar sus ojos de la puerta al recordar a la joven que había visto a sus ojos, para el eran un color increíble y hermosos esos ojos color rojo sangre que hipnotizaron a gohan solo podía pensar en una pregunta mientras seguía mirado la puerta.

¨_quien es ella?_¨ se pregunto en sus pensamientos mientras seguía mirando la puerta pensando en la joven que había visto.

¨hola gohan veo que te sientes mejor¨ dijo el hokage interrumpiendo los pensamientos de gohan.

¨así es hokage-sama¨ dijo gohan al voltearse con el hokage mientras le daba una sonrisa.

¨me alegro…¨ contesto el hokage de manera amable como siempre, ¨ahora que lo recuerdo por lo que me dijo mi subordinado, as eso un nuevo amigo verdad¨ continuo el hokage al recordar que el anbu con la máscara de águila le había contado sobre naruto y gohan, al parecer el anbu estuvo escuchando toda la conversación que tuvieron.

¨eee, se entero de eso¨ dijo gohan mientras se rascaba la cabeza y reía nerviosamente, pero luego su seño se puso triste al recordar toda la tristeza de naruto, ¨lo que no se es porque la gente odia a naruto¨ dijo gohan con voz triste recordando lo que el niño rubio le había dicho.

¨parece ser que a la gente no le gusta naruto¨ contesto sarutobi mirando la tristeza de gohan el podía ver que el chico se preocupaba por naruto, ¨pero dime a que has venido?¨ pregunto el hokage mientras tomaba la caja que kurenai le trajo y la abrió para revelar una pipa para fumar de color café brillante con negro en el borde, él la tomo y se la puso en la boca mientras prendía el contenido de la pipa.

¨bueno vine a enseñarle más de mis técnicas, ya que le hice una promesa…¨ contesto gohan mientras miraba al hokage encender la pipa.

¨y que mas?¨ volvió a preguntar el hokage al notar que esa no era la única cosa que quería gohan.

¨y quería saber si…¨ dijo gohan asiendo una pausa para pensar bien si decir o no, pero después de un rato de pensar decidió continuar, ¨y si me dejaría adoptar a naruto como mi hermano?¨ pregunto gohan al hokage esperando la respuesta del anciano.

**-o-**

**Qué tal?... que piensan de la idea de que gohan adopte a naruto como su hermano menor?, ustedes me dicen si les parece buena idea o no.**

**Alguien me dijo que gohan debería entrenar a naruto, para responder a eso solo puedo decir que si gohan lo entrenara solo seria en la arte de la pelea ya que el no usa chakra y en mi opinión no me gustaría que gohan o naruto trataran de aprender nuevas energías.**

**Otro me dijo que si podía poner a buu y a gohan como aleados, y pues la verdad yo no tenía previsto eso digo buu odia a gohan y gohan odia a buu, pero ustedes voten y me dicen si quieren ver a buu y a gohan como amigos.**

**En cuanto a lo de si gohan peleara con itachi o orochimaru tendrán que esperar para saber Xd.**

**Una cosa más antes de despedirme yo tratare de hacer cada capítulo de 5mil palabras para que puedan disfrutar de la historia, espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos hasta el siguiente cap… ^_^**


End file.
